Welcome to Warblerland
by Incognito-Ninja
Summary: Dalton!verse: Kurt falls down a rabbit hole. Turns out, all of Dalton has been thrown into the Alice in Wonderland movie and its Kurts job to follow the storyline, slay the jabberwocky and get them out. But If he's late, they'll be stuck in there forever.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

_Hello! I know I haven't done anything in a while, but this crazy Dalton Fanfic idea has been nagging in my head for a long time, so I put it down on my computer last night while watching glee. I finished it up today, and well, hopefully I get some good reviews! Thanks to Mama CP for writing Dalton, for those who haven't read it, Dalton by CP Coulter is an awesome Glee fanfiction, go check it out before you read this._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Dalton. Jogan would be together by now if I did..._**

* * *

Kurt Hummel woke up in the dead of night with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a terrible dream that everyone in Dalton was falling down a sinkhole, until no one was left until him and Blaine. Then, the sinkhole expanded just enought to let Blaine's foot in, and he was being dragged down into the hole too. Thank god that wasn't real.

He got up from the couch of Blaine's dorm room. The projector was down, paused in the middle of the sixth Harry Potter movie. Kurt looked around the room, expecting to see his fellow Windsors scattered across the room in heaps. The sight that met him was not quite what he expected. Instead of Windsors, Kurt was met with an empty room. Even Blaine was missing.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. He pulled on his cotton Dalton bathrobe over his satin pajamas. Popcorn littered the floor, and Kurt treads cautiously as to not step on any. "Blaine? You know guys, if this is a joke, it's not funny!" he yelled.

_Crack._

Kurt spun around and looked at the window. A second pebble bounced off the second floor window.

_Crack._

Kurt immediately raced to the window, crushing popcorn under his feet. He threw open the curtains and window, immediately spotting a patch of wild, curly black hair under the window, right inside the bushes.

"Blaine?" he called.

"Kurt! Come here!" Blaine whispered from the bush underneath the window. "Jump! I'll catch you."

"Blaine—

"Trust me! Everyone at Dalton needs your help!"

Kurt nodded and opened the window up all the way. "Okay, Blaine, this better be and emergency, and you better catch me." He then leapt from the window and let out a small squeal, landing snugly between Blaine's outstretched arms. Blaine stole a kiss as soon as Kurt was in his arms, and Kurt instinctively wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

The two pulled apart as Blaine put Kurt down. "Come on, Kurt." He whispered, "Follow the white rabbit."

"What? But you're the white rabbit! Blaine! Come back!" Kurt cried as Blaine raced away, white fur balls were starting to sprout on his head. Kurt raced after him over the lawn. Kurt's feet pounded on the grass as he pursued Blaine into the woods behind Dalton's campus. Finally, he reached a clearing, completely breathless and damp with sweat. In the middle of the clearing was a large oak tree, almost as tall as all the other trees, but it had a strange ominous feeling to it.

"I swear, Blaine if I stain this satin pajama set, you're buying me a new one."

"No time! Follow me!" he called out.

"Wha—Blaine!" Kurt yelled as Blaine jumped down an oversized rabbit hole under the oak tree. "Blaine!" Kurt said again. He bent over the hole, using his arms to prop himself above it. "Blaine!" Kurt tried. There was still no response. Kurt sighed, exasperated. The hole was very large, and seemed to go on forever. Why would Blaine want him to go down a rabbit hole? The entire idea of it was completely insane.

Just then, the dirt around his hands gave away and he tumbled into the hole.

"This is a SATIN PAJAMA SET!" he screamed as he tumbled down into the abyss. Various things flew by as he plummeted down; pillows, popcorn, DVDs, a piano that still played. The light blue chiffon of his dress flapped over his head as he—

Realization settled on Kurt as he looked down. He didn't have time to examine the puffy blue dress he was wearing, or the high socks, because he then bounced off a bed and into an upside-down room. The room then flipped itself over, and Kurt fell flat on his face.

"Could this day get any worse?" he muttered. "Everyone's missing, Blaine grows fuzzballs on his head, I get sweat on my _satin_ pajamas, I get dirt on my hands, I'm in a dress, and now I fall on my face! _I look like a cross-dressing mud pile_!" Kurt screamed to no one in particular.

Kurt picked himself up off the floor and looked around. The room had a round checkerboard print roof. A simple brown table stood in the middle of the floor. He took time to re-examine his dress. It was ruffled with a thin layer of chiffon over layered sky blue fabric. He was wearing a pair of high knee socks and a pair of fancy black boots.

Doors surrounded the walls. Kurt tried every door, but none would open, even the miniature one behind a thick velvet red curtain. Kurt shook his head and walked back over to the table. A small clear bottle with a cork top sat on top of it, along with a key. Kurt grabbed the key off the table and tried it on every door. Still, none of the doors would open, except for the small one.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt whispered at the door. "I can't fit through _that_!" he stomped back over to the table and picked up the bottle. Setting the key down, he examined it. The tag on the bottle read '_Drink me_.'

"That's odd, it's like I'm in Alice in Wonderland." Kurt muttered. He took a small sip of the bottle. Immediately, the world started to get really, really big. It took a while for Kurt to realize that he was the one that had shrunk, and that he was wearing a new dress. the old one surrounded him in thick layers of fabric. He walked back over to the edge of the table and jumped up to grab the key. It was too high. A glint of glass caught his eye. Behind one of the table legs was a small glass box with a cake. On top was the label, _'Eat me'._

* * *

"Are you sure that's our Alice?" Reed asked Blaine, looking at Kurt through the keyhole. "He doesn't seem like our Alice." He muttered as Kurt's head hit the ceiling from eating too much of the cake.

"Re- Doormouse! You and I both know that that's Kur- Alice! I'm pretty sure I would know my own boyfriend." Blaine argued back.

"Yeah but we've seen the movie" Ethan started from Reed's left.

"A thousand times." Evan finished, from Blaine's right.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but guys, why do I have feathers all over me?" Danny asked. "This is a delusional dream, right? I'm hallucinating. Did Justin and Spencer get me drunk or something? Or was it Wes? It was probably Wes I—

"Shut it, Abbot! We don't have time for that!" Blaine hissed, watching Kurt hit the ceiling again when he had gotten the key. He then picked up the bottle again and drank out of it, this time with the key in one hand.

"Come on, tweedles. We can take him to see, uh, Han! That's right, Han's the caterpillar."

"Oh, so we're in Alice in Wonderland?" Danny concluded. "So I'm—

"The dodo bird." Ethan finished.

"We never named anyone the dodo bird yet," Evan continued.

"So congratulations," Ethan started.

"Dodo Bird." The twin said simultaneously. Danny nervously adjusted the spectacles and his blueish vest.

"Here he comes! Hide!" Reed squealed. He jumped into the talking flowers.

"Hey! Watch it there, hobbit, I might just impale you with a thorn." A blood red rose growled at him menacingly.

"Santana, be quiet, K- Alice is coming!" Blaine hissed. The rose rolled her eyes but shut up as the boy approached the group.

"Hello?" Kurt called. "Blaine?"

"Hello, Alice."

"Lost are you? We can help you find your way."

"Evan, we don't exactly know this place."

"Oh yeah, well, Ethan, we'll figure it out!"

"Tweedles shut it. Where's Blaine?"

"Here" Blaine said, stepping out of the bushes. Kurt's eyes almost popped out of his head. The tweedles' absurd striped shirts and black pants with red suspenders were bad enough. Blaine had a full-fledged pair of rabbit ears sticking out of his curly un-gelled black hair, along with an extremely unfashionable ruffled shirt and a long, red trench coat.

"Blaine? You're the white rabbit." Kurt said, shocked.

"Uh, yeah… that's the problem."

"Oh you have a problem?" Danny cried, jumping out from behind a gold flower. "That flower just hit me!"

"Yes well, I am far more talented and superior than you. Why am I a flower in the first place? I should be a star, or maybe even the sun! My talent shines to bright to be wasted as a flower." Rachel said from her rooted spot.

"Actually Rachel, I'm better than you." Brittany's hot pink flower face said from the other side of the path.

"Guys! We have to explain what's happening to Kurt!" Blaine pointed out.

"Oh right!" Reed said, walking up to Kurt and dragging him along the path. "Han will know what to do. We're taking you to see the caterpillar, Ku- Alice."

* * *

"Uh well, I dunno, I haven't watched the movie that much. Why couldn't we get trapped in Lord of the Rings, or the Legend of Zelda? I'm experts on those." Han grumbled. "Aren't you supposed to uh, open the scroll thing and see Alice slaying the jabberwocky on whatsit day?"

"Frabjous day." The tweedles put in.

"Yeah. Frabjous day. The point is, Ku- Alice, you have to slay the jabberwocky on that day, and drink its venom. Then we can all go home and live happily ever after. If you don't, well then, we're stuck here forever."

"Oh, well Han, there's just a teensy problem."

"Yeah?"

"That's not me!" Kurt yelled, pointing to the paper unrolled on the mushroom. "That is some weird psychopath who thinks it's possible to do that to- to slay that thing!"

"Well, the movie is right. He _is_ barley Alice."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Kurt screamed.

"Woah, Kurt. Tabitha much?" Blaine said, nudging his side.

"Sorry." He apologized, taking a deep breath.

"What I'm saying is, our best chance of getting out of here is following the story line, otherwise, we're screwed for life. We'll never get out unless Kurt can slay the jabberwocky on Frabjous day, and it can't be late or early. It has to be on time, or we don't get out. Ever."

* * *

_Yup! My first Chapter's a pretty short one, I'm hoping that it turns out okay and that people like it... especially Mama CP. :) _

_I know that I'm not following the exact movie storyline, and I know that I'm taking a lot from the movie, but it's all part of the fanfiction. I promise that it'll get more interesting, Just bear with me._

_Until then... Would you be so kind as to click that nice little review button down there and give me your opinion? (And don't hate.. I'll take constructive criticism but not hate.)_

**_*lessthanthree*_**


	2. Stuffed in a Teapot

_I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Okay this Chapter only took a few days to write, I just never got around to writing it... I'm a super slow uploader, if you didn't notice. -_- But... It's up! I hope you like it :) _

_Still, Thank you so much for everyone who favorited, added and reviewed this... Kurt gives you his cookies! (::) (::) (::)_

_Ethan:NO! THOSE ARE OUR COOKIES!_

_Evan: YES! NO SHARE KURT!_

_Me: Quick! Take them before the twins do! Oh and **I don't own Dalton, the amazing CP Coulter does :)**_

* * *

"Okay, honestly, I don't see how that's such a big deal." Kurt grumbled.

"But Derek and Charlie are supposed to send Logan and the red knights to try to capture us as we try to take you back!" Danny protested.

"Danny, calm down, it's not like it's a big—guys?" Blaine said

"Yeah?" Reed asked. The only response he got was Blaine pointing towards the woods. A huge row of men, or machines, or whatever they were clad in bright red armor was headed towards the small group.

"Well I know what Justin would say." Danny said in shock.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, still staring.

"Running. Running would be a brilliant idea."

"RUN!" Blaine yelled at the same time. Kurt picked up the blue and black ruffled dress and sprinted as fast as he could. Reed ran along side him, and the two raced into the thick forest. Blaine and Danny hung along close behind them, along with the tweedles.

A huge white and black spotted snow leopard thing jumped out from behind the guards. By now anyone could tell that they were pretty much screwed. Not only that, Logan was there, with a big heart-shaped eye patch on his left eye, riding a large black horse.

"Uh, Get them!" He directed the red guards.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as one of the red guards flung a net over him and Danny.

"Keep running Kurt!" Reed squealed, practically dragging Kurt along as the Snow Leopard started to pursue the duo. Kurt turned around and kept running, keeping up with Reed's pace easily. Surely this wasn't possible, he had to be dreaming. Maybe the twins had drugged him? Or maybe he had taken Logan's pills… or he was just dreaming.

"Kurt!" Reed called. They had come to a clearing, and Kurt had stopping running amidst his thoughts.

"What are you doing? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?"

"Going with the movie! Alice says that she's dreaming, right? So they can't hurt me, I'll just wake up."

"Kurt we can't risk it! Run!"

"Re—Ow!" Kurt exclaimed as the Snow Leopard scratched him from behind. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. "Okay. Not dreaming, they can kill me."

"You—Kurt!" Reed yelled, desperate. "I'm supposed to poke his eye out now, right? I uh, I've never poked anyone's eye out before…"

"Just do it!" Kurt commanded, picking himself up, clutching his injured arm with one hand. Reed ran up to the Snow Leopard and jumped on it's back. Immediately, the thing started thrashing around like crazy. "Come on Reed! You can do it!" Reed grabbed the needle from his belt and jabbed it into the Snow Leopard's eye. He popped it out, but not before a red guard threw a net over him too.

"Reed!" Kurt screamed.

"Come on, Alice!" Ethan yelled, grabbing Kurt's left arm.

"No time to save your friend, we have to run!" Evan finished, grabbing his right. The three raced through the forest, leaving Reed, Blaine, and Danny back with Logan and the big snow leopard thing.

* * *

"That was a close one."

"The bandersnatch almost got us."

"The what now?" Kurt asked, cutting into the twins' chatter.

"The bandersnatch." Ethan said informatively.

"It's big, white with black spots and looks," Evan started.

"Like a huge snow leopard on steroids." Ethan finished.

"Oh. _That_." Kurt mumbled as they reached a crossroad. "Makes sense now." A single dark brown wooden sign stood in front of a bare black tree.

"I believe that I'm supposed to say we go east to Quest?" Ethan says.

"Uh, no, south to Snud!" Evan argues, tugging on Kurt's arm.

"East!" Ethan says, tugging harder.

"South!" Evan yells.

"Guys? My arm is starting to hurt, if you would just—Guys?" Kurt looked up to see that the twins had stopped arguing.

"Wonderful!" Ethan cried.

"Queen Charlie's on time!" Evan smiled as a large bird swooped down. "Hello Jubjub bird!"

"We're right here!" Ethan waved his hand as the bird came closer. "Okay, Alice, duck and run!" Kurt obliged, ducking down his head as the bird grabbed Ethan and Evan's striped shirts and took the blondes away.

"Great. What do I do now?" Kurt muttered to himself as he turned around and raced off.

* * *

"What?"

"Do you know how many times the twins forced me to watch this movie? I'm telling you, Charlie, go out there and demand the frogs who stole your tarts!"

"But—Logan this is ridiculous! I'm wearing a dress! My head is HUGE!"

"I realize that, Charlie, but you're supposed to do this just go! I'll circle around to the other door." Logan growled as he shoved Charlie through the large double doors.

Charlie stared wide-eyed at the frogs lined up above him. How was he supposed to get angry at them about a tart?

"I—uh, WHO STOLE MY TARTS!" he bellowed with whatever anger he could muster. "Was is one of you?" He frowned at the frogs. _What happened next?_ Charlie asked himself.

"Was it you?" he asked the first frog.

"No, your highness."

"Was it you?" he asked the second. This went on for the rest of the frogs until he got to the last one.

"Was it you?" he asked the frog.

"No, your highness." The frog answered. Charlie's eyes immediately flew to the frog's lips. A small bit of jam was on it. Rather reluctantly, Charlie reached out his finger and swiped it off, sticking it in his mouth with a rather repulsed look on his face. _This is disgusting._

"I'm sorry!" the frog cried. "It was there and I was just so hungry and—

"Off with your head!" Charlie growled, standing straight up._ None of these, these things here are real. _To be truthful, Charlie was sad that he had to kill the frog. Being the red queen was going to be harder than he thought. It would be even harder to be mean to Justin.

"Uh, you, fish man!"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Choke the frogs kids so I can eat them with uh, caviar?"

"No!" the frog cried. _Where is Logan? _Charlie wondered as he walked back into the throne room, sighing as he sat down. He really pitied girls now; dresses were terrible.

"Your highness? Alice is back." Logan called as he walked into the room. Charlie looked relived, but Logan gave him a stern look. He was supposed to be shocked. _Riight._

"What?" Charlie exclaimed, trying his best to put a shocked face over his extremely bored one. "Uh, you! Bloodhound!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I will uh, free your wife and kids if you pursue Alice and lead my guards to her."

"Okay?" the dog said awkwardly as he left.

"Charlie! The script was different than that!" Logan hissed in his ear angrily.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't know the entire movie back-to-back!" Charlie whispered back angrily.

Logan just shook his head. "I'll just go with the stupid dog… He's smarter than you anyways."

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed as Logan walked out of the room. He then slumped back on the chair. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Kurt asked to no one in particular. He had wandered off somewhere after the twins had left, not knowing exactly where he was going.

"Honestly? I have no idea. But this is the coolest thing ever." Julian grinned from a spot above Alice. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am, Julian."

"I said who are you?" Julian asked again, as if he hadn't heard Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Wrong answer. Try again!"

"Alice Kingsleigh." Kurt said with an exasperated tone.

"_The_ Alice?" Julian asks, jumping down.

"I'm not the Alice everyone thinks I am."

"Oh, but you're hurt. Let me help you."

"Oh, hell no Julian."

"At least let me tie it up?"

"Fine, whatever." Kurt grumbled as Julian wrapped a thin piece of cloth around the cut.

"Okay, let's go see the hatter." Julian said, grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him down the path.

"I don't think that's in the script, Julian."

"Whatever you said wasn't either, Alice, so shut it"

Kurt rolled his eyes, letting Julian drag him to a different path and into a clearing. There was a ginormous table full of teacups and broken saucers on a large tablecloth. David was sitting at one end. He was wearing a weird suit-like outfit that he pulled off pretty well along with a hat that was too big for his head. The worst part was his hair. Whatever hair he had before was now sticking out, frizzy, and bright orange. Unlike the suit, he did not pull it off very well. Luckily, he didn't have the crazy white face paint. He did however have a ginormous bowtie on. It was bigger than his face.

"Hey Kurt! Wanna have some tea?" He asked.

"David, your hair looks terrible."

"Oh hello to you too! I'm here you know!" Wes shouted. Like Blaine, he sported a pair of fuzzy white ears. Unlike Blaine, the hair on his was completely unkempt and rather dirty. He too was dressed in a suit like outfit, though his was grey with a blue shirt, and not as kempt. He had his feet propped up against the table and was sipping some tea.

"Wes, how can you be drinking tea at a time like this?" Reed scolded from across the table.

"Reed!" Kurt cried.

"Wait!" Julian yelled. "Storyline! Alice does not rush off in glee to see the dormouse!"

"And the Cheshire cat does not tell Alice what to do!" Kurt growled, but he sat down next to David.

"So, isn't Logan supposed to come again soon?"

"Yeah, we're kind of waiting for him." Wes answered. "I'd like to see Charlie now. In a dress."

"Wes, this isn't a time to think like that! You have a pair of bunny ears on your head! I HAVE ORANGE HAIR!"

"Whoa, David, calm down! You're going mad!" Julian grinned, appearing next to Kurt and David. "By the way, can I have your hat?"

"No. My hair would look terrible."

"Well it already does look terrible."

"We—

"Guys? I think Logan's coming." Kurt interrupted, hearing a loud barking sound in the distance.

"Right! Here" David said, handing Kurt a small vial of clear liquid. "That should shrink you down to size. Now get in the teapot." Kurt drank the liquid, immediately feeling himself begin to shrink. David hastily stuffed him into a teapot.

"David? Some clothes would be nice!" David dropped down a very quickly made blue dress. Kurt slipped it on and pressed his ear to the wall of the teapot to try to hear what was going on outside.

"—Some tea?" Wes was saying. "We'd love it if you would join us."

There was a continued conversation, but the teapot muffled the sounds so that Kurt could only make out a few words. After a few minutes, there was a loud dog barking, and Kurt could hear Logan leaving.

"Okay, Kurt, get on my hat, we're leaving."

"Are you sure that's how it's supposed to go?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea! Just... I think you get on the hat and then we go to a burned city and I tell you a story and get captured and then you come to rescue me on that dog thingy?"

"Something like that, sure." Kurt replied, getting on the hat. David got up from the table and started running. "I hope you know where you're going." Kurt mumbled.

"I'm trusting my good Ol' David instinct, thank you very much." David replied, continuing to run. "See? We're here. Now, how did the story go?"

"Skip the story, I've heard it a thousand times. You were here with the white queen, Justin, and suddenly the red queen's guards attacked along with the knave, burning the whole city down. The White Queen was overthrown, the Red Queen became queen, you were left here, you found a hat, and you guys lost the Vorpal sword, right?"

"Pretty much." David shrugged. There was a barking sound in the distance. "Shoot!" Davit muttered, taking off again. "I hope we're going the right way."

"Yes! Up there, that's the river thingy!" David took the hat off his head. "Oh gosh you were right, you do look worse without the hat."

"You think?" David grumbled. "I'm throwing you over the river, hopefully you land next to the tree. Wait for the dog, then come and rescue us, kay?"

"Okay." Kurt said, gripping onto the hat and taking a deep breath as David tossed him over. Tomorrow, he was saving Blaine from his house prefect. Oh how much more complicated was this supposed to get?

* * *

_Okay... now that that's over... I'm assuming you all know about Dalton now... WHO SAW CP's Chapter 28 part 1? Theres so much JOGAN! *starts fangirling* R&R I promise I'll start updating quicker..! _

_I love you guys!_

**_*lessthanthree*_**


End file.
